The German Remedy to Nightmares
by Gurahge-kay
Summary: Flashbacks from Ludwig's dark past have been making the German quite angry, and at the same time, sad. Big Brother Gilbert steps up to the plate and cures the nightmares. LEMON. Germancest. YAOI. Don't like, Don't read.


Humming to himself, Gilbert finally finished cooking his wurst. But at a price, evidently. In his attempts at amateur cooking, the albino German had completely left the kitchen a mess. Feeling a bit daring, and lazy, he shrugged and piled the sausage onto a plate and left the room, plopping onto the couch. The TV turned on shortly after and the albino was quite content, that is, until he heard a frustrated groan erupt from the kitchen. Oh, crap.

"Gilbert...seriously, what the hell?" The albino heard his brother practically shout, dumping pots and plates and other things fiercely into the sink. Forcefully, the blond one turned on the water and rinsed everything off. "Why am I _always _cleaning up after you?"

_Shit, _Gilbert thought to himself, guiltily swallowing another piece of wurst before setting the empty plate on the coffee table, next to an empty glass which formerly held a bit of beer, and another cake which previously sported a piece of chocolate cake. _Luddy's grumpy today... fuck. _He stood up, stalking into the kitchen like a guilty puppy. "...West, seriously, I can-"

"What would be the point in you helping?" the taller one spat, obviously catching on to what his brother was about to say. He shot a glare to the albino when he walked to his side, grabbing a rag and starting to wipe off the counter. "All you ever do is mess things up anyway!"

Choosing to ignore this, Gilbert kept his gaze down at the counter, scrubbing it more than it needed. It occupied his hands and his mind... so he wouldn't retaliate. He didn't want a fight, not right now. When Luddy's grumpy, which is usually all the time, the chances of him ever winning an argument are about a million to one.

"You're just swirling the mess around the counter, Gil, why don't you try using soap or something?" Ludwig snapped to his older brother, sliding the bottle of dishsoap down the counter with a soapy, wet hand. Gilbert caught it, and attempted to pick it up.

His attempt was in vain, though, due to the bottle being wet, it just slid out of his hand. An honest mistake that could easily be corrected, but the bottle fell to the floor and lost it's top, discarding it's blue colored contents everywhere.

"Damn it, Gilbert, are you really that incompetent and lazy?" the blond German rolled his eyes, cleaning the rest of the dishes huffily. Sighing a bit...the albino leaned down and began to clean up the mess.

"You know, West," Gilbert muttered under his breath. "Just cause you had a shitty day at the office doesn't give you the right to be a dick."

The metallic noise of steel wool scrubbing against a metal pan stopped. "Oh, so I'm a dick, huh? Excuse the hell out of me for being pissed off that I had to clean up yet another one of your messes, because you neglected to do it yourself."

"I woulda gotten to it later, West, if you'd just given me some time," the albino retorted, continuing to clean up the soapy mess on the floor.

"Right. That's what you say every time. 'Oh, I'll do it later.' But it's never done, Gilbert!" Ludwig snapped loudly, his voice finally raising.

"Hey... chill, Luddy." Gilbert muttered in an attempt to keep his own voice down. But that German rage began to build up... he only continued to get more pissed of at Ludwig every time the younger blond made another criticizing remark.

Finally, a tense silence enveloped the two, and Ludwig finished with the dishes. "You can finish the rest of the mess yourself." was all he muttered, before trudging from the room. Gilbert just yawned, noticing how late it actually was.

"_Verdammt, _it's already midnight?" he muttered as he picked up the rest of his mess from the living room, and other places in the house before turning out the lights and making his way up the carpeted stairs. A yawn emitted itself from his throat. In his couch-potato lifestyle, there was nothing much more tiring than that of cleaning.

Feeling a little upset from the snappy "argument" he'd had with his brother... he turned out the light to the upstairs hall before opening his brother's bedroom door softly, looking around the extremely tidy, dark-themed room. Ludwig was sitting on the bed, holding his head in his hands. He seemed distressed, so distressed that he didn't even hear the door click open or the soft creaking of footsteps against the cherrywood floor.

"L-Ludwig?" Gilbert said in a soft, sweet tone. The blond looked up, face pale and flushed. The blue irises of his eyes gleamed in contrast to the red surrounding, they were completely bloodshot. "Ludwig?" the albino repeated, sitting down on the bed, crumpling the ivy green and deep velvet red comforter. He crawled towards his brother, snuggling to his side and wrapping his significantly thinner arms around the buff German. Silence, before curiosity got the best of him. "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ludwig replied haphazardly, not even bothering to bring his voice up above a whisper. The taller German laid down, shrugging himself from Gilbert's hug and laying his head on the pillow.

"Obviously," Gilbert started, laying down next to Ludwig, but giving him an appropriate amount of space, "You're not. You're pissy and you're crying and your pissing me off with your pissiness and now you're making me sad with your crying~ So go ahead and tell me~"

The cooing voice melted Ludwig's icy heart a little bit, and sighing, he shut his eyes. "Just...flashbacks. Nightmares."

_Shit. _Holocaust nightmares, again. This is a touchy subject... "I... I'm sorry," the older brother whispered, snuggling up to his younger sibling and putting his head on his broad chest. He reached a pale hand over, stroking Ludwig's arm gently, saying all he needed to through fluffy, intimate contact.

Out of nowhere... Ludwig felt another wave of tears hit him... silently, they poured from his eyes, and he desperately tried to hold a choked sob in. He let out slow breaths and inhaled shaky ones... And Gilbert knew his brother was crying, without even looking at him. The albino just tightened his hug-type grip on the blond and held him close, squeezing his crimson eyes shut for a while.

After a few more moments... the crying stopped. Ludwig's breathing slowed, his heartbeat slowed. _Oh, _Gil thought to himself, carefully sitting up as to not wake the sleeping German, _he's asleep. _A small smile flickered onto his pale face, pulling his red lips up at the corners. Gently, he made his way off the bed and searched around the dim room for a throw blanket. Once he retrieved one, he unfolded it and neatly spread it across Ludwig, who shifted slightly in his sleep, but fell content once more and snoring picked up. This made Gilbert smile even more as he shut off the lamp on the bedside table, walking back to the empty side of the bed and removing all clothing besides his boxers, crawling next to Ludwig, finding a place under the large throw blanket and falling asleep on his muscular shoulder.

A loud scream awoke the albino, and crimson eyes shot open, startled and dazed by sleep. Panting, gasping emitted from the other German in the bed. "Ludwig?"

"G-Gilbert...?" a shaky, timid voice that could _not _possibly belong to the sadistic German asked. "Is that you?"

"Luddy, yeah, it's me-"

"Oh, Danke, Gott," the other whispered, sitting up. Gilbert sat up as well, and soon, he found large arms wrapped around him tightly.

_Another nightmare? _Gil asked himself, returning the hug, and patting Ludwig on the back. This made the albino think back to when his brother was just a little tyke, crawling into bed with him in the middle of the night, forcing the elder to coax him after a jarring nightmare. "It's okay," he whispered, holding the younger one close to him.

Ludwig shook, trembled, actually. Was he..scared?... This was so unlike him! That must have been a horrible nightmare.

"These nightmares," Ludwig finally said after nearly an eternity of silence, "they've been bothering me...for weeks..."

Gilbert just nodded, hugging him tighter. Then...something clicked. He realized how close Ludwig was to him, how they were wrapped in one another's arms so intimately. Blinded by the dark, Gilbert just guided his lips to Ludwig's cheek, then to the pressure point just near the corner of his jaw. If anything..maybe a little arousal would make Luddy forget about the nightmares.

Ludwig noticed what Gilbert was going after... his breath hitched, and he refrained from moving, at all. He wasn't sure how he should react to the situation. More kisses peppered his face, his neck, and finally... his weak spot. A gentle bite was applied to the junction of his neck and shoulder, making him moan out in a whisper.

Gil smirked to himself, leading his lips back up to Ludwig's in an attempt to fully make his younger brother succumb to his actions. After a moment of hesitation, Ludwig returned the kiss and in no time, it was deepened.

A spark went off and gently, Gilbert's pale hands ran along Ludwig's clothed chest, enjoying the feel of soft plaid flannel over rock solid muscle. A little time was spent in Gilbert's touchy-feely game before long, pale fingers found themselves unbuttoning the flannel shirt, discarding it immediately to the floor. Ludwig removed his own pajama pants, throwing them to the floor so that the both of them were just clad in their boxers.

And thus, began a battle of dominance. Normally, in this type of situation, you'd let the angsty one take the upper hand to be polite, right? Not when you're German, you don't! The two spent a very long time battling an equal match for dominance, and of course, Gilbert came out on top. The pale albino straddled his younger brother, a shit-eating smirk plastered to his pale face, platinum hair completely messy. He ran his slender fingers through Ludwig's tidy blond hair, disheveling it accordingly.

Gil knew Ludwig loved when people played with his hair... though he masked the quite girly feeling by slicking it back and keeping it out of the way 24/7. That wasn't gonna stop Gilbert, no way~

When he was done messing with the younger German's hair, the older brother pecked his lips against Ludwig's again, sliding his hands up and down his chest gently, fingers circling around pert nipples and pinching them. A breathy moan escaped Ludwig's slightly swollen lips, and Gilbert smiled a little, reaching his face down and taking one of the nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, at the same time grinding down against Ludwig's front and taking the other nipple in his hand.

More moans were emitted into the slowly warming air, and finally, finished with foreplay, Gilbert bit down on the nipple in his mouth and sat up, continuing to grind down on his brother. He could feel a hardening bulge under each grind, and he wasted no time in revealing it. There, a half-hard erection that was growing by the minute was shown, and Gilbert bit his lip before reaching down, putting his lips on the tip and swirling his tongue around it, poking into the slit and marveling the moans, groans, and whimpers that he earned from Ludwig.

The younger blond attempted to buck up into Gilbert's mouth, but the albino wouldn't allow it. Strong hands held broad hips down on the bed as he made his way down with his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head until finally, he was able to reach near the base. Ludwig arched his back, groaning louder and louder as Gil's highly skilled mouth did wonders for him.

As Ludwig's breath picked up, Gilbert pulled away, receiving a disappointed groan/whimper from the younger brother. "It's okay West~" the albino cooed, cupping a cool pale around Ludwig's proud erection gently, making hardly any contact. Luddy bucked up, begging for the friction that Gilbert wasn't gonna give him. Somewhere in this whole process, Gilbert's boxers were removed as well, and he sported a large, proud erection just as big, if not bigger than Ludwig's. He put a hand around his own length, moving up and down to get him more aroused, while he used his other hand to sink lower into the nether regions, his thumb circling Ludwig's entrance lightly.

Gilbert pulled his hand back up, pressing three fingers against Ludwig's mouth. Almost instantly, the German took them in, sucking and lathering them generously, coating them in saliva. When Gilbert deemed them fit for penetration, he snaked his hand back down and pressed one finger in.

Ludwig sucked in a pained breath at the foreign intrusion, and was given no time to adjust. He realized Gilbert must be getting impatient... Another finger entered him and he was stretched and scissored, and those pale fingers searched haphazardly for that one special spot...

A few minutes had passed, and then finally Ludwig cried out as fingertips gently brushed his prostate, and Gilbert smirked, removing his fingers and situating something else at the younger German's entrance.

In all of this mess, the nightmares were nearly forgotten. Pushed back to the very, very back of Ludwig's mind as he dealt with this...situation he was in. This, of course, wasn't the first time he and Gilbert had had sexual relations before, but, it was the first time in a long time. A long, long time. Too long, in fa-

A sharp, even more foreign intrusion caused Ludwig to call out in pain, but soon the pain was forgotten as he was given some time to adjust, then thrusted into slowly and sensually. Quickly, the thrusts quickened in pace, hitting Ludwig's prostate each time.

"Gott...Luddy, you're so tight," Gilbert moaned, the first coherent thing spoken in a while now.

Groaning in reply, Ludwig arched his back, putting a strong, clenching hand on Gilbert's shoulder, and the other one on his slightly neglected erection. Faster, the thrusts picked up in pace, before both of the Germans found themselves panting for air, Gilbert moving at a frantic pace and Ludwig rushing to meet him.

Ludwig was the one to come first, coming harshly on both of them, arching his back and screaming. The world around him went fuzzy, numb, and white, as Gilbert continued to pound into him and finally fill the younger blond with his seed explosively, yelling Ludwig's name. Riding out the orgasm for another minute or so, both of them stopped moving, panting violently, sweat and sex filling up the room. After a while... Gilbert pulled himself out of Ludwig, stretching tiredly, and snuggling next to Germany who had situated himself back on the pillow.

The two laid there for a while, gradually cuddling together and sitting in silence.

"...Gott..." Gilbert whisper-yawned, stretching a bit like a cat under Ludwig's arm. He nuzzled into Ludwig's broad chest, snuggling as close as he could before he finally fell asleep, Ludwig short after.

This time, there were no nightmares.

**How's that for a lemon? Took me about thirty minutes or so to write... I got bored, incredibly bored. x3**


End file.
